Code Geass R3 - 20
by Kage no pasu
Summary: El requiem zero a concluido, pero el colectivo mundial, tiene una deuda que pagar despues de que Lelouch detiviera el Ragnarok. Ahora Lelouch tiene que volver a reiniciar la revolucion en una nueva linea de tiempo, una donde el no es Zero y donde sus acciones no corrigen sus pecados anteriores. un tiempo donde el es mas diferente de lo que podria esperar ser.


¿Así que esto es todo?, ¿este es el resultado de mis acciones, de mis pecados? – Dice Lelouch susurrando mientras flota en la inmensidad del espacio – contemplar por la eternidad el universo, la nada infinita… que anticlimático.

¿No te han dicho que eres demasiado pesimista muchacho? – Pregunta una voz de mujer desde atrás de Lelouch en un tono de broma – por para alguien que ha conseguido lo que tú has conseguido no tienes mucho carácter a decir verdad.

Lelouch dándose la vuelta desconcertado contempla a su espalda a una jovencita. La joven no parece sobrepasar los catorce años, vestida con un simple vestido blanco veraniego que llega hasta sus rodillas, su larga cabellera roja llega hasta sus tobillos, su figura delgada le hacía parecer débil físicamente pero sus ojos tenían el brillo de una personalidad ardiente, apasionada, fuerte… decidida, además de poseer un ojo color violeta y otro color azul, sus facciones eran muy familiares para Lelouch que no podía apartar la vista de los ojos de la joven.

¿Quién…? - dice Lelouch, solo para ser interrumpido por la joven –

En este momento debes estarte preguntando quien soy, ¿verdad?... entonces deja que responda a esa pregunta – dice ella en un tono de voz claramente de burla, al mismo tiempo que empieza hacer una reverencia extendiendo sus brazos a los costados en un gesto de saludo, tomando los pliegues de su vestido, estirando suavemente a los lados e inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia Lelouch – yo… soy… dios…

… dios… el colectivo mundial – susurra Lelouch sorprendido - ¿Por qué… porque estás aquí?

¿Por qué?, preguntas… porque quiero a decir verdad – dice ella mientras camina hacia Lelouch suavemente, hasta quedar frente a el – porque quiero hablar contigo de algo importante, así que… hablemos.

Al decir eso todo el ambiente a su alrededor pasa de ser el universo a convertirse en un gran jardín lleno de flores de toda clase y colores, y alrededor de ellas grandes grupos de árboles de cerezos, pequeños lagos atravesados por puentes de madera adornan el jardín.

Me gusta este jardín que mandaste hacer. Combina la belleza del estilo británico con la belleza del estilo japonés… es embriagante, te llena de paz y serenidad, justo lo que no tenías cuando lo mandaste hacer, ¿verdad? – Dice dios mientras camina hacia el centro del jardín donde aparece un kiosco de madera y en el centro del mismo un juego de jardín de madera tallada - ¿te vas a quedar hay parado todo el día?, a pesar de lo que muchos piensen aun con todo mi poder no puedo perder mi tiempo libre esperando a la gente.

Desconcertado Lelouch se acerca al kiosco sin apartar la vista de dios, en el instante en que se sienta frente a dios un juego de té aparece frente a los dos.

¿Y bien, no vas a servir? – Pregunta ella con una sonrisa descarada – después de todo este es tu jardín, tu kiosco y tu juego de té preferido. Sé un buen anfitrión y atiéndeme.

… no eres tal y como yo esperaba… eres más… humano – dice Lelouch mientras sirve él te, para después mirar hacia el jardín y soltar un largo suspiro - … ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, ¿Por qué me traes a este lugar?, ¿qué ganas haciendo esto?

No gano nada, salvo mi propia satisfacción personal… te traje a este lugar porque este es un buen lugar para pasar el rato charlando – dice dios tomando la taza de té y empezar a beberlo suavemente - … tiene un buen sabor, suave y dulce… tenemos poco tiempo y mucho de qué hablar.

¿Sobre qué tenemos que hablar?

Sobre tu futuro, lo que harás después de esto.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¡estoy muerto no tengo futuro! – exclama Lelouch furioso, mirando a dios con rabia – ¡no te atrevas a burlarte de mí!

… tienes carácter… eso me gusta, y no me burlo de ti – dice dios con una sonrisa mientras bebe su te – en primer lugar, no estás muerto "muerto", estas en el limbo, un lugar entre la vida y la muerte. En segundo lugar no me burlo de ti, cuando te dije que hablaríamos sobre tu futuro, estaba hablando enserio. Aun tienes una oportunidad en la vida.

¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso? – Susurra Lelouch sorprendido por las palabras de dios – no… no lo entiendo…

Cuando detuviste el Ragnarok me salvaste a mí y al mundo de una existencia falsa y sin sentido. La raza humana posee el libre albedrío por una razón, la existencia de la humanidad se basa en las superar las diferencias de las personas, buenas y malas, llegar al entendimiento a pesar de las mentiras y las verdades… bueno o malo, el plan que tu padre intento solo crearía un mundo falto de realidad, un mundo de sueños y pesadillas. Por ejemplo, al completar el Zero Réquiem tu hermana pudo ver la verdad de tus acciones, desde el momento en que obtuviste el geass hasta el momento de tu "muerte", vio tus acciones, tus errores, tus aciertos, cada fracaso, cada victoria, ella vio tu corazón, comprendió tus acciones. Ella vio la verdad de tu corazón, pudo ver el amor que sentías por ella, en consecuencia, ella expreso su amor por ti. Sin importar el mal que hiciste, las muertes que provocaste con tus acciones, ella te amaba con todo su corazón. Por otro lado si Ragnarok se hubiese llevado a cabo, ella y todo el mundo habría visto solo que ellos quisieran ver, verían la verdad pero no la entendería, verían las mentiras, pero no las comprenderían, verían el mal y lo aceptarían por lo que es. Verían la verdad y la rechazarían en favor de las mentiras porque para ellos eso sería una mejor verdad.

¿Por qué me cuentas esto?, yo savia eso en el momento en que detuve el sistema Ragnarok, que tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que estés aquí - dice Lelouch mirando fijamente a los ojos de dios - … responde…

… te debo un gran favor… gracias a ti estoy con vida en este momento, y es gracias a ti que el mundo puede seguir viviendo como hasta ahora. Es gracias a ti que el mundo se ha unido en un solo propósito, le diste al mundo una oportunidad de ser mejor – responde dios, mientras revuelve su té y mira fijamente a Lelouch – por eso estamos aquí, tengo una deuda contigo… algo que nunca antes había pasado antes…

¿Qué quieres con eso? – Pregunta Lelouch - ¿acaso vas a darme otra oportunidad, para hace las cosas bien?

Por desgracia eso no es posible… si yo hiciera eso destruiría todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, gracias a lo que hiciste en tu vida le has asegurado al mundo décadas de paz, siglos de paz – responde dios con seriedad – si yo te regresara para corregir tus errores, en vez de siglos de paz, solo tendrían años de tenciones, de ira reprimida, de miedo sin fundamentos. No Lelouch, no puedes reparar tus errores, recuerda, el bienestar de muchos sobre el de uno solo.

Entonces, si no puede corregir mis errores, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Pregunta fríamente - ¿Por qué darme esperanza?, si no puedo hacer nada.

No he dicho que no puedas hacer algo… solo no puedes hacer algo "aquí" – dice ella mientras sonríe como si hubiese hecho una travesura – debes entender algo Lelouch, las líneas del tiempo son bastas e infinitas, donde una acción realizada en un punto determinado crea una nueva línea de tiempo, una nueva opción, una nueva vida, un nuevo conjunto de opciones. Esta es tu oportunidad, en aras de conservar aquello que has creado, te doy la opción de hacer tu revolución de nueva cuenta, de corregir tus errores antes de que puedas cometerlos.

¿Cuál es la trampa?, suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La trampa… la trampa es que no te enviare de vuelta a tu propio pasado, te enviare al pasado de otro tú. Su pasado y su futuro es igual al tuyo… y su futuro está en camino a convertirse en tu pasado – dice dios mientras deja su taza de té vacía de lado – mi oferta es esta… te regresare en el tiempo, a un tiempo que no es el tuyo, a corregir errores que no serán tus propios errores, a salvar las vidas de las personas que amas, que no son las mismas personas por las que has dado la vida. Tu misión será evitar que cometa los mismos errores que tú, será convertirle en aquello que se espera que se convierta, llevar al mundo a una era de prosperidad y paz, rehacer los eventos que has vivido desde la perspectiva de otra persona.

¿Esperas que pase por todo lo que he pasado de nuevo, para que otro disfrute de los beneficios de mis acciones al evitar que cometa los mismo errores que yo? – pregunta fríamente Lelouch a dios, mientras se pone lentamente de pie - ¿esperas realmente que yo, el emperador demonio, haga algo bueno por alguien más sin obtener al menos un beneficio real?... no… creo que paso. Prefiero estar de vuelta en el espacio. No es mi pasado… por muy igual que sea… no es mi responsabilidad el corregir los errores, o salvar de sus futuros errores a otros… ya lo hice una vez… no creo que pueda hacerlo otra vez…

¿Por qué haces esto más difícil Lelouch?... es cierto, no es tu pasado, pero, puedes hacer una gran diferencia, puedes hacer las cosas bien esta vez, y disfrutar los beneficios de corregir y evitar todo lo malo que pase – dice dios acercándose a Lelouch por la espalda – si tu aceptas, no solo evitaras que el otro tú cometa los mismo errores que tu cometiste… tu salvaras y aseguraras las vidas de aquellos a los que tú fallaste.

… ¿que?...

Euphemia… Shirley… cada vida que se perdió por tus decisiones, podrá ser salvada, podrá encontrar paz en tu propia línea de tiempo – dice dios parándose frente a Lelouch – esa seria tu recompensa… Euphemia encontrara la paz, dejara de sentir culpa por haber asesinado a todos esos japoneses por tu error… Shirley podrá seguir después de perdonarte por matar a su padre en Narita… las muertes que fueron causadas por el FLEIA… cada persona que murió por tus errores será libre de su odio, dolor, pesar…

Euphemia… ella no tenía la culpa por mis acciones… ella no debería sentir la culpa por mis actos… - susurra Lelouch sorprendido por las palabras de dios - Shirley… ella me perdono… me perdono antes de morir en manos de Rolo…

Ellas sienten culpa… dolor… traición… miedo… pena… ellas y cada persona por la cual eres responsable de su muerte… forma parte de mí… de la conciencia colectiva mundial. Cada error que corrijas… evites, traerá paz a los que les debes por tus acciones.

… ¿aun en la muerte les causo… dolor?… - piensa Lelouch consternado ante las revelaciones que le da dios –

Si Euphemia, Shirley y todos los demás no son suficientes para convencerte para considerar esta oportunidad de redención – dice dios con una mirada seria y determinada – talvez la oportunidad de hacer algo egoísta sea lo que te deje decidir lo que quieres hacer.

¿Egoísta? - pregunta Lelouch - ¿Qué quieres decir con egoísta?

Hay otra persona a la que le has causado dolor y pesar, aun incluso después de tu muerte. Una persona que con tu muerte has causado un gran pesar y posteriormente su muerte…aunque esta última fue más que nada un accidente en el cual no tienes nada que ver… pero ella murió con su corazón plagado de dolor por tu culpa.

¿Quién?... ¿¡a quien te refieres!? – grita Lelouch tomando a dios por los brazos y sacudiéndola - ¡DIME!

Kallen Stadtfeld Kuzuki, murió en un accidente automovilístico – dice dios con calma desde atrás de Lelouch, después de desaparecer frente a el – se vio envuelta en dicho accidente después de que se leyera tu testamento, el auto en el que ella iba fue alcanzado por otro auto que era conducido por un conductor ebrio, murió al instante.

¡MIENTES!... ¡ella está bien! ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! – Grita furioso ante la revelación de dios - … eso no es cierto… ella está bien… ella volvió a Japón… a la escuela… esta con su madre… ella no… ella no puede estar muerta…

… no miento y como cuestión de hechos… ella está muerta. Ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto… te pregunto, ¿qué quieres hacer? Desde ahora te digo que no puedo regresarla a la vida… su cuerpo ya fue enterrado justo al lado de tu tumba. Tampoco puedo regresarla, solo puedo hacerlo contigo ya que solo contigo tengo una deuda y por ultimo no puedes intercambiar lugar con ella… eso sería poco profesional… ¿entonces?

¿Qué es lo que me ofreces?, ¿Cuáles son los pormenores de esta oportunidad?

 **Primero** : serás enviado al 1ro de enero de 2017, cuatro meses antes de la masacre de Shinjuku.

 **Segundo** : tu geass estará completamente evolucionado. Así mismo tendrás control total del mismo. Aun así te recomiendo los lentes de contacto, uno nunca sabe que puede pasar.

 **Tercero** : no se te permite interactuar con tu yo alterno hasta el momento en que nazca su alter ego "Zero". Cualquier cambio o acción, que implique a tu contraparte podría significar graves repercusiones para ambos.

 **Cuarto** : no puedes interactuar con ningún miembro de los caballeros negros, hasta después del nacimiento de Zero. Podrías alterar de manera sustancial los hechos futuros.

 **Quinto** : dado que uno de tus principales problemas fue la falta de confianza, yo te recomiendo ganarte la confianza de tu alter ego, así como la de los caballeros negros. Solo para evitar futuras traiciones.

 **Sexto** : siguiendo con el punto anterior, se te concederá una especie de comodín. Antes de tu regreso de podrá enviar una réplica de las memorias de dos personas que te ayudaran a alcanzar tus metas. Estos comodines no pueden ser parte de la célula rebelde, recuerda, ellos tendrán los recuerdos originales de la línea del tiempo a la que pertenecen y los recuerdos que se asocien con tu persona. Escoge sabiamente.

 **Séptimo** : se te permitirá contarle a tu alter ego tu historia, pero no se te permite guiar sus actos. Solo puedes aconsejarle.

 **Octavo** : puedes interactuar con otras personas. Serás una persona completamente diferente de tu yo en esa línea de tiempo. Así que podrá hacer una nueva vida después de que termines con todo lo relacionado con la revolución. Esa será tu recompensa, una nueva vida en una nueva realidad, en donde todo lo que salió mal se pudo arreglar, en donde nadie tuvo que pagar por tus pecados.

¿Eso es todo? – Pregunta desconcertado – ¿solo eso?

Hay más reglas, pero eso debes descubrirlo por ti mismo – dice dios con gran alegría – recuerda serán tus actos los que definan los nuevos resultados en esta nueva vida.

¿Lo que haga en la nueva línea de tiempo tendrá solo repercusiones dentro del colectivo mundial? – Pregunta Lelouch acercándose a dios - ¿mis acciones ayudaran a todos aquellos a los que les hice daño, de una forma u otra?

Si, así es.

… ayudare a mi contraparte a alcanzar su destino – dice Lelouch de manera firme y segura, de la misma manera en la que conquisto al mundo como el emperador demonio – yo le ayudare a crear un mundo amable y gentil, derrotando a Britania.

¡PERFECTO! - exclama dios mientras extiende sus brazos al cielo – eso es todo lo que yo quería escuchar – ahora solo debemos hacer una cosa más.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Quiénes serán los que te acompañaran es esta épica aventura?

… eso es sencillo, talvez tenga pocas opciones fuera de los caballeros negros. Pero se en quien puedo confiar de manera inmediata para así llevar acabo mis planes antes del nacimiento de "ZERO".

¿Planes?... ¿ya tienes planes para la futura "nueva" rebelión? – Pregunta dios sorprendido - … no podría esperar más de un maestro del ajedrez…

Después de que me dijeras sobre la muerte de Kallen, y sobre los comodines que podrían ayudarme en mi nueva vida, empecé a planear y a reformar nuevos planes basados en los planes y estrategias que implemente durante las primeras etapas de los caballeros negros – le responde Lelouch son simpleza – necesito recursos e información… y para ello solo hay dos personas en las que puedo confiar… Jeremiah Gottwald, mi fiel caballero naranja, y Sayoko Shinozaki, una mujer a la que puedo considerar parte de mi familia, mi sombra fiel, la protectora de lo que más he amado.

… el caballero y la asesina… por un instante pensé que pedirías a tu amigo y a la mujer que amas – dice dios en un claro tono de confusión - ¿Por qué no escogerlos a ellos?, Suzaku no es parte de los caballeros negros y Kallen no formo como parte real de la célula terrorista de su hermano hasta después de su muerte…. Tres meses antes del nacimiento de Zero.

Tal y como están en ese periodo de tiempo ninguno de ellos puede hacer nada para ayudar en mis planes. Suzaku debe permanecer en el ejército durante una temporada, por lo menos hasta el momento en que él se dé cuenta de que no puede cambiar el sistema de Britania sin primero ser tan corrupto como el - le responde - … en cuanto a Kallen… quisiera traerla, que este a mi lado en esta nueva vida, pero si debo ser realista y ver por los intereses de este nuevo futuro… debo actuar con sabiduría, dejar de lado mis emociones y deseos… me estás dando una nueva oportunidad… de una u otra forma, no pienso cometer los mismo errores que la última vez.

…. Supongo que podrías tener razón… en todo caso… - señala dios hacia su lado derecho, al fondo del jardín, en medio de un pequeño puente que atraviesa uno de los lagos artificiales, una puerta luminosa se ha formado – esa es la puerta de salida, una vez que la atravieses estarás de nueva cuenta en el día primero de enero de 2017, en la nueva línea de tiempo, tendrás cuatro meses para hacer prepararte para la nueva rebelión, al momento de tu regreso, las memorias de tu caballero y tu sirvienta estarán implantadas en su subconsciente, solo tendrás que reactivarlas, la clave de activación es la siguiente: "Lelouch Lamperouge te ordena, recuerda el Réquiem Zero", una vez dicho esto sus recuerdos se ajustaran a la nueva realidad, recordaran su pasado original, pero también sabrán quien eres tú para ellos, de ti dependerá explicarles la situación, ¿queda claro?.

Si… solo debo atravesar esa puerta luminosa y todo volverá a comenzar – dice Lelouch mientras avanza hacia el fondo del jardín, pero se detiene a medio camino, y sin voltear a ver a dios dice – prometo que todos era diferente esta vez… gracias… por esta nueva oportunidad… gracias…

Pasan un par de minutos después de que Lelouch atravesara el portal cunando una nueva figura aparece detrás de dios.

No le dijiste todo sobre su contra parte. Sus planes se verán entorpecidos por esa falta de información, ¿no te parece? – señala la nueva figura, un hombre de cuarenta años cabello corto y negro – dime, ¿por qué le mentiste y le diste tantos datos falsos?

Él nunca hubiera tomado esta oportunidad de saber toda la verdad, es cierto que su contraparte podría cometer los mismo errores que el cometió, pero no significa tendrán las mismas repercusiones que tuvieron con el – dice ella mientras se sienta de nueva cuenta las sillas del kiosco – le di datos falsos que harían que su decisión fuera tomada no por su mente sino por su corazón, no le dije todo lo que debía saber por qué el solo lo descubrirá tarde o temprano.

¿Solo por eso?

… quería saber que le importaba más… corregir sus errores o salvarla a ella… supongo que por segunda vez en su vida… se permitió ser egoísta…

Supongo que tienes razón – dice el hombre, para después tocar la frente de la joven, haciendo que esta brille por unos instantes. Una vez que el brillo se apaga, en vez de una joven de catorce años hay una pequeña bebe durmiendo – ya es hora de regresar al lugar al que perteneces pequeña, has cumplido con tu parte en este lugar, ahora corresponde a ellos asegurarse de crear un futuro para ti… así que no desesperes pequeño ángel, que tu padre y tu madre crearan un mundo amable y gentil para ti.


End file.
